Electric Boogaloo
Electric Boogaloo 'is the first segment of the fifth episode of the series (and the 9th segment overall). It aired on September 6, 2002 at 10:00 p.m. during the Premiere Premiere Show along with The Groovesicle and the original pilot. Synopsis Lenny and Denny Yogman try to trick Robot Jones into being his friend so they can steal his brain. Plot The episode begins with Robot arriving at school. As usual, all the students mock him. Robot then gets his daily program: study complex human cordial interface, also known as friendship. He denies it, but Dad Unit forces him to listen to Mom Unit. Robot met Mitch and Cubey, and challenged him to play Monkey Kong Jr. Robot accepts, but gets interrupted by the Yogmans, who say that Mitch and Cubey have a low IQ. The Yogmans then say that they and Robot are mathematically suited for friendship. The Yogmans then get Robot into trouble, by tricking him to go into the girls' dressing room. Robot then gets five years of detention by Principal Madman. The Yogmans trick him into getting a soda, which shoots at him due to being shaken, causing him to break dance. Mitch and Cubey tell Robot that they would "help" him again. The Yogmans take Robot's brain (a lightbulb), causing Robot to turn into a mindless idiot. The Yogmans use it to build the "Yogbot X", their key to ruling the school. Afterwards, Robot is beaten up by the Yogbot, causing him to realize that all his data about friendship was a lie. Luckily, thanks to some help by Mitch and Cubey, Robot is connected to Monkey Kong Jr., and starts beating the Yogbot. After a big fight, Robot takes his brain back, defeating the Yogmans. They escape though, and say that they shall meet again. Robot, Cubey and Mitch get into detention, causing Cubey and Mitch to be angry. Characters * Robot Jones * Lenny Yogman * Denny Yogman * Mitch * Cubey * Yogbot X (debut) * Mom Unit (hologram) * Dad Unit (hologram) * Principal Madman (voice only) * Shannon (cameo) Gallery ''The gallery can be seen here. Transcript The transcript can be seen here. Trivia General * Although the original version of the episode has resurfaced online, the title card's original version with Robot's original voice is currently still missing. * This was the second pilot of the series, and the first episode to be produced, hence why the totle card it just says "Robot Jones" instead of "Electric Boogaloo". * '''Timeline: '''After the original pilot, and before Cube Wars, Sickness and The Yogmans Strike Back. * This is the Yogman Twins' second appearance (after the pilot). * This is the first time any episode has premiered after the original timeslot, 9:30 p.m. (the rest of the series would air at 11:00 p.m.). Cultural References * ''Donkey Kong Jr. ''- Monkey Kong Jr. is a reference to this game. * ''Zero Wing '- The line "All Your Base Are Belong To Us" can be seen at one of the lockers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes